The Sixth Heaven (Event)
This event combines airship battles and mazes. It is themed around Buddhism and Dharmapalas. Access To have access to this event, you need to have unlocked airships and at least 100k energy. If you meet the requirements and the event is ongoing, your first sky exploration should make you approach the event. After that, you can return to it by clicking on the Lotus icon that will appear on your mini-map. Ran: *November 22 to ?, 2017 * ? *May ? to 21, 2018 Overall info Defeat the enemy ships for score rewards and badges. Score is used for end of event prizes (Dharmapala Gumballs fragments and The Sixth Heaven airship chips). Badges are for purchasing prizes in the badge shop. 150,000 score rewards are required for the best prize. That means getting 20,000 each day (defeat all enemies) and the 10,000 bonus on the last day for the "ultimate boss". Gumballs that can be recruited: *Yaksha *Gandharva *Mahiraga *Asura *Garuda *Magmatron Sky Sky enemies Maximum 20,000 score rewards per day. Even if you fail to defeat an enemy, you'll get a fraction of its score rewards. It will look like the possible score rewards are decreasing because you've already claimed some of them. Runes Once a day, you can ask the Bodhi Tree for an orange rune to be used automatically in your next event fight. You also get one rune when you fail a fight multiple times in raw. The number of fails needed to get a rune vary but it is usually in the range 3 to 5. Mazes Access Sometimes after defeating a Dharmapalas you can follow it into a maze (1 vigor). If you fail to complete the maze it will disappear and you will not be able to re-enter it until you defeat that knight again. After completion of all six items dropped from the special gumballs you submit them to fight another god who drops fragments for a Special Artifact Bodhi Buddha Beads (make sure to heal up first). Maze Enemies Monk (Human) * Long Range attack every 2 rounds * Damage suffered decreased by 50% Followers (Human) * Increase Attack by 10 per round * Chance to immune all damage Maze Bosses Note: * There are two versions for each boss : one for end of maze boss and one for the 'surprise' bosses in the middle of the dungeons. The middle bosses are the ones dropping the pieces that you have to give to the statue to get 160 fragments of the special artefact. Magmatron appears only as a middle boss. Various Occurrences Badge Shop Trade badges for prizes (badge costs reduces for older fragments from previous runs) Score Rewards Gumball fragments change from iteration to iteration. *The first event run had Mahiraga fragments. *The second event run had Asura fragments. *May 2018 iteration had Magmatron fragments. *July 2018 event had Yaksha fragments *September 25th to October 2nd 2018 : Gandharva fragments Tips Sky part tips * You will get one assistance from Auspicious Sky each day, use it wisely! * Auspicious Sky will also give you a rune after you fail a fight sometimes. * You can revive during a fight using gems (3, 6, 9, 12, 15 consecutively). * If you fight the same god repeatedly (3 times for the first ones, 5 times or more for more difficult ones) and fail to kill it, you will have a free rune on your next try that can significantly improve your chances. Maze tips * Raiding will get you 5 frags(once per gumball per event) and ~30 artifact pieces. Those are the same fragments that you can obtain with the Listeners. (i.e. : max 5 frags per instance per gumball total) *For normal runs the perfect team is Justice Herald main and Lamp + Magic Boy as link with the Harp and Queen's Blessing as potion, use the potion when you find the sub boss and on the boss and rush poe on the magic skill tree *For the run where you fight the Image of Demi-gods and Semi-devils a good team is Priest main and Lamp + Magic Boy as link with the same artifact/potion as above, rush the poe same as above but max Black Mage and Earth Master titles for power and extra Gravities. Play as mentioned above and when you fight the Image boss Just nuke him with gravity and cure if needed.